Switched with Magic
by Miss MegatronIvashkov
Summary: This story is about Miss Terwilliger making Sydney and Adrian switch bodies after watching them fight. Adrian and Sydney have to overcome obstacles in each others bodies and observe how each others lives are challenging.
1. This Can't Be Happening

Hey guys! This is a new story I came up with! Don't worry I will update the other stories also! This chapter is very short, but this story will be pretty short so I decided to divide it! Please review! I want to see if you guys like it! If you do, please tell me so I can keep updating this story! All characters belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

" .God. What have I done?" I exclaimed, "This cannot be happening right now!" I can't stop myself from panicking. This is too much to take in! "Adrian! How are you so calm about this?" I screamed.

"Sydney, you need to calm down," Adrian said, trying to comfort me.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Adrian, do you even know what is happening right now?! I am in your body and you are in mine!" I exclaimed. I can't believe he's not freaking out right now. Usually I would handle situations composed and calmly, but this is way over the top. How am I supposed do anything?

"Yes Sydney, I noticed that we switched bodies when I saw my handsome self, and when I looked down to see I was in a hot chick's body," he winked at me...or my eyes winked at me in Adrian's body.

I put my hand over my face. I can't believe he's making jokes right now, while I'm freaking out. I looked over at the paper Mrs. Terwilliger gave me, it had the spell she wanted me to perform:

_**Freaky Friday  
1. Hold your partner's hand.  
2. Say "A journey soon begins, its prize reflected in another's eyes when what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back."  
Enjoy;)**_

Adrian rubbed my back soothingly, "We can fix this though...right? Like undo the spell?"

"It doesn't say how to undo it," I mumbled. I shook my head.

I grabbed Adrian's hand (my own hand) and led him to the yellow mustang. We are are going to see Miss Terwilliger and make her undo this mess since she's the one that got us into it!

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter, the next one will come up soon if you guys review/like it!


	2. Fight, Fight, Fight

PLEASE READ! ?  
Hey guys! Thank for the reviews! I'm so excited to write this story! Please keep reviewing if you like it or not! If you guys want to suggest something you want me to write about then please do! If some of you don't get the story, FREAKY FRIDAY is a movie! You should watch it! You will understand the story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry if its so short! Please read my other stories though!:) All characters belong to Richelle Mead!

Ms. Terwilliger POV

I know I shouldn't have done that, but I just had to! It was like they were attempting to fight like a married couple! It was pretty sad actually because they don't even know what they're talking about.

_"Seriously Adrian?" Sydney exclaimed. Her face was turning red from anger._

_"What Sage?! I didn't do anything!" Adrian looked like he was at his breaking point._

_"Exactly Adrian! you don't do anything, but drink and smoke! I can smell alcohol on you!" she pointed out. And that was when Adrian broke. He started laughing hysterically, it was starting to scare me honestly. His spirit was taking over._

_"Do you know why I have been drinking Sydney? Hm? No? Well I will tell you why I have been drinking and smoking. My FATHER came here and visited me. And do you know what he said to me? No? Well I guess I'll tell you! He, again, told me-" Adrian didn't finish, but just stared straight ahead._

_"Adrian, c'mon Adrian. Come back to me!" Sydney begged. Adrian started to blink, and sighed._

_"I'm here Sage." He assured her, "I'm here."_

_"Adrian I'm so sorry! I didn't know your father came here!" she apologized._

_I couldn't take this anymore. I feel like they fight every time I see them! I walked out of the room, and came back with the Freaky Friday Spell._

_"Hey Sydney you should take Adrian home, and take care of him. This will help you." I handed her the spell. She nodded and looked at it. She thanked me and left._

They haven't been in each others shoes, and now they can! Literally... Sydney doesn't know how difficult it is for Adrian to deal with life, and Adrian doesn't know how hard working Sydney is.

The spell I gave Sydney switched their bodies, but it didn't switch their wants and needs. Sydney in Adrian's body will crave for alcohol, and Adrian in Sydney's body will crave for coffee.

Honestly, there's probably a lot more to this spell than I actually know. I haven't even tried it yet, so Sydney and Adrian are my guinea pigs. But I won't tell them that. There were loud banging coming from my door.

Speaking of the devils...


	3. We Can Fix This

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapters! I'm sorry if they are so short, but it's only there beginning! They will increase as the story continues! Please enjoy this chapter! And please review! I really want to see if you guys like this story! Thank you to those who reviewed! CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD!

* * *

Adrian POV

Honestly, I wasn't that upset or angry with what Ms Terwilliger did. I'm actually pretty happy that she did it! But I wouldn't tell Sage that, she's already upset. Telling her what I'm thinking about will probably make her crazy like me.

Anyways, the reason I'm happy about this is because I really want to see Sydney's point of view. I want to see everything she does, especially for work.

We just arrived at Ms Terwilliger's door. Sydney skipped the doorbell, and started banging the door, really loudly.

"Sage, I know you're upset but banging on the door isn't necessary." I stated. She just turned around from the door and glared at me with my emerald eyes. _Wow, is that what I look like when I'm angry? If looks could kill, I would definitely not mess with myself._

The door opened and Ms Terwilliger looked at us as if she already expected to see us.

"Ms Terwilliger, how can you do this to us?" Sydney exclaimed as she sat on the coach, putting her face in her hands. I sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Sydney and Adrian, but you guys needed something that will help you guys to stop fighting like a married couple!" She explained, "Every time I see you guys, you're always together but always fighting! It almost as if you guys are married!" She sat down on the coach across from Sydney...good idea. Sydney glared at her.

"We are NOT married!" She yelled. I flinched at her words, but I got over it quickly because we weren't really married.

"Can you please just fix this, Jackie?" I pleaded, for Sydney's sake. Ma Terwilliger sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Only you two can fix this. Once you guys understand how difficult it is to live each others lives, then you will automatically switch back to your original bodies." Ms Terwilliger explained. Sydney sighed. And layed her head on my shoulder, so actually my head is leaning on her shoulder..._weird_.

"So... How will I paint my art if Sydney is in my body? It's not like I can go to my apartment or school in Sydney's body." I questioned.

"You both have to help each other. And figure out a plan to meet and explain how your schedules goes." She explained. I nodded my head.

"We can fix this," I assured Sydney, I kissed her forehead. She nodded at me.

"Okay I think it's time for us to go now," Sydney announced.

"Alright, but if you guys have questions then don't hesitate to ask," she added.

"Before I leave, may I use your bathro-" I stopped my sentence. How will I use the freaking bathroom in Sydney's body? "Dammit," I muttered. I looked at Sage for acceptance to use the bathroom, she sighed. There wasn't anything she could've done.

"Just don't do any funny business with my body," she murmured. I winked at her, causing her to roll my emerald eyes.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD! It also has my fanfiction stories. I might just post there for now on because its ALOT easier:/ so please check it out my user name is MissMegaTron


	4. New Bathroom Experiences

HEY GUYS! **PLEASE READ THIS!** Well I just wanted you guys to know that I'm becoming a BETA READER! I will read any story that is related to VA OR BL!** PLEASE CHECK OUR MY BETA PROFILE!** And please read my other stories:) I think you'll like them! Please review so I can know whether you like this story or not! And please PM to give me any suggestions on what you guys want me to write! Oh and I changed K to T since there might be future swearing from Adrian!

* * *

**Adrian POV**

Being a girl is harder than I thought. You have to unbutton your pants, pull them down to your knees, and then finally sit and pee! All I had to do, in my body, was to just unbutton and aim into the toilet.

I finally finished using the bathroom and headed toward the front door to meet Sydney. Fortunately, she wasn't there so it saved me from an awkward conversation with her. I looked at Jackie questioningly.

"Where's Sage?" I asked. Jackie gave me an amused smile.

"She needed to use the bathroom also," she answered.

Well, Sage was in for another surprise.

**Sydney POV**

I looked embarrassingly at Ms. Terwilliger and asked, "Do you have another bathroom by any chance?"

She gave me an amused smile and pointed upstairs. I nodded, and headed for the bathroom before Adrian catches me.

I hurried into the bathroom and sighed. I have to pee in Adrian's body! I walked to the sink and looked at the mirror. I stared into Adrian's emerald eyes, and tried to calm myself. _Breathe in. Breathe out._

Okay, I can do this. I walked over to the toilet and closed my eyes. _Breathe in. Breathe out._ Unzipping the designer jeans. _BREATHE SYDNEY. BREATHE_. I opened my eyes, and slowly pulled down the jeans to see what I was dealing with.

Adrian Ivashkov always surprised me, but this surprise was surprisingly bigger. I took a deep breath, realizing that I wasn't breathing. Okay, now I have to aim into the toilet.

Once I was finished, I quickly washed my hands thoroughly and ran out of the room without looking back at the bathroom.

I made it to the front door and was met by expressionless faces. Ms. Terwilliger and Adrian stared at me for what feels like minutes. We left the house without looking back and hopped into Adrian's mustang. The silence was so awkward.

"So," Adrian finally broke the silence, "how was your bathroom experience?"

"It was f-fine," I stuttered. I glanced at Adrian and noticed that he was blushing. "How was yours?"

"It was...interesting," he nodded to himself and just stared out the window. He was still blushing. "Damn, this is so awkward."

I nodded in agreement,"I know, but we should talk about this so we know what we're doing wrong and what we're doing right."

Adrian agreed with me, "You're right, we should talk about this. But you start."

**Adrian POV**

God, talking to Sage about this stuff is pretty awkward. You would think that this wouldn't phase me, but this is a completely different situation that no one has probably experienced before. And of course this would happen to us. We would be attacked by strigoi, vampire hunters, and witches. But who who have thought that we would switch our bodies?

"Well," Sage started to explain to me her bathroom experience in my body, "I just unzipped and aimed..." Awkward silence. "What about you?"

"You did that right. W-well, I unzipped and pulled my pants to my knees and then sat on the toilet, and then I peed." Sydney took her eyes off the road and stared at me with wide eyes.

"That's it?" she asked. _Shit, did I miss something that I was supposed to do? _I just stared at her with wide eyes. I didn't know what to say!

"Adrian, you didn't wipe?" She exclaimed. I can tell she was trying not to lose her temper.

All I could say was, "Oh...sorry." She looked over at me, probably noticing my awkwardness, and bursted with laughter. It's weird hearing Sage laugh from my body. I laughed with her, all of the awkwardness left us.

Once we finished laughing, she held my hand and looked at me with my emerald eyes. Wow, my eyes were greener than I thought. "We will get through this together," she said.

We will get through this together..._like always._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and suggest any scenes you want me to write for you! Love you guys! Xoxo.


	5. Another Unexpected Surprise

I love reading your reviews! They inspire me to write more! I also love that you guys are suggesting some scenes! Please keep reviewing:) enjoy reading! **_Thank you to _Allyson_ KeepCalmAndDream CherrySlushLover FantasyAddict24 Mouse4029 sydney ivashkov and the guests!:) I love all of your support!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!...sadly.

* * *

**Sydney POV**

"Adrian, can you call up the gang? We need to speak to them about this," he nodded, and took out his phone._ Which is actually my phone!_

"Hey Ed," Adrian said. I smirked at his nickname for Eddie.

"Sydney? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I heard Eddie's frantic voice. _Wow Moroi hearing is amazing!_

"Calm down Eddie, I just called so we can have a meeting at my apartment," he explained.

"Wait. Since when did you have an apartment, Sydney?" Eddie asked. I looked at Adrian with wide eyes.

"I mean Adrian's apartment," Adrian said too quickly.

"Uh, ok. Are you sure your okay Sydney?" Eddie asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just meet Adrian and I at his apartment in ten, ok? Round up everyone," Adrian instructed in the most Sydney-like way possible. _We have to work on our talking techniques._

"Okay, but wait! Jill wants to talk to Adrian," Eddie said.

"Hello?" I asked, as Adrian.

"This isn't Adrian, is it?" Jill asked. Of course she would already know that we switched bodies.

"No, it's not Jill. But don't tell the group what happened. We will tell them about everything," I assured her.

"Okay, an there's something I need to tell you guys also," she said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in ten," I said and then hung up the phone.

###

The gang walked into the living room of Adrian's apartment. Adrian and I have been sitting on his ugly plaid couch for about fifteen minutes in comfortable silence. I was thinking about how to explain what happened, but to be honest I didn't know where to start. I hope Adrian will be able to help me out with this.

Jill, Angeline, and Eddie all stood in front of us. If I tell them then I will have to tell them about my magic. I shook my head. I have to tell them everything. No more secrets.

I looked up to see everyone looking at Adrian, or looking at my body. This is going to be so confusing.

_Sage! _Adrian's voice yelled. I looked at him with startled eyes.

**Adrian POV**

Everyone was looking at me. Sage was still looking at the ground, thinking about what to say. It felt like hours have passed and they were still looking at me. God this is so awkward! I don't even know what to say! I need Sage's help, but she won't look at me!

_Sage!_ I yelled in my head. She abruptly turned and looked at me with wide emerald eyes. _Did I say that out loud? _Sage was still staring at me with wide eyes. What is her problem? _C'mon Sage! Help me here! They're all staring at me_! She was still staring at me with shock.

"S-Sydney, can I talk to you in the other room for a little bit?" she asked. I sat there for awhile, and then realized that she's talking to me. I'm never going to get used to being called 'Sydney' or 'Sage'. I nodded and followed her to the other room, grateful that I left the awkward situation in the living room.

"Well, that was awkward," I heard Angeline comment as we left the room.

"And weird," Eddie added.

One we both reached the other room Sage looked back at me with my shocked emerald eyes.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" I asked. I was becoming impatient. Did I do something wrong? Something right?

"Adrian, d-does Spirit include telepathy?" she asked.

"Uh, no. Not that I know of. Why?" I asked. I'm so confused.

"B-because I think you used it. I heard you yell my name in my head," she said.

"Wow Sage, I think you inherited my craziness," I joked. She glared at me, "I'm just kidding. Lets try and see if I can do it again." She nodded and stared right into my soul.

_Sage? Can you hear me?_ I thought. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

_So you do have telepathy!_ I heard her. Now it was my turn for shock.

_You have telepathy too!_

"You can hear me in your head?" She asked

"Yeah, try it again," I said.

_Heeeellllooooo_ I heard Sage.

_This is so fucking awesome!_ I exclaimed.

_Watch your language! But I agree, this is pretty awesome. We should go back to the group though she said. _I agreed and held out my hand.

We walked out of the room hand in hand to go meet up with our family.

They don't even know what's coming for them.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I decided to add telepathy! Please review and suggest any ideas!:)


	6. So, Who's the Crazy One Now?

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue the story because I don't think a lot of people like it honestly. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review/favorite/follow, I NEED/WANT to know if you guys like it or not! haha.

* * *

_Heeeellllooooo I heard Sage._

_This is so fucking awesome! I exclaimed._

_Watch your language! But I agree, this is pretty awesome. We should go back to the group though she said. I agreed and held out my hand._

_We walked out of the room hand in hand to go meet up with our family._

_They don't even know what's coming for them._

**Sydney POV**

We reached the living room that Eddie, Angeline, and Jill were in. They just stared at our every movement as we sat on the ugly plaid couch across from them. Jill was staring at me with wide eyes. Did she see what just happened in the other room? She probably got sucked into Adrian's mind.

"Okay can you tell us what is happening?" Angeline snapped. Both Adrian and I flinched at her tone. Eddie looked at Angeline and sighed.

"Angeline, calm down. Sydney and Adrian will tell us what's happening, you didn't have to snap at them," Eddie scolded.

"But we've been wai-"

"It doesn't matter. As a guardian, you have to learn patience," Eddie said, interrupting Angeline. She crossed her arms with a humph. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. Unfortunately, she noticed the little movement I made.

"Don't roll you eyes at me, Adrian!" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Adrian said before I can say anything.

"I didn't say your name, Sydney. I said 'Adrian'," she said with a confused expression.

"Okay. This is starting to get super confusing, so can you please explain, Sage," Adrian whined. I sighed, not knowing where to even start!

"Okay, well for starters: I'm a witch."

###

**Adrian POV**

"Okay. Lets get this straight," Eddie said, pointing to me, "You're Adrian, but in Sydney's body," he then pointed to Sydney, "And you're Sydney in Adrian's body." We both nodded. "And you guys can't change back until..."

"Until we both understand the challenges we both face in each others lives," Sydney finished for him.

"So you guys switched bodies?" Angeline asked. _Oh. My. God. Is she fucking serious?_ We have been explaining this for what felt like fucking hours.

"Yes, Angeline," Jill answered before I could've snapped at Angeline for asking a fucking stupid, obvious question. She then looked at me with her jade eyes that pretty much said 'be nice'. I know I have annoyance written all over my face. Talking about this situation makes me frustrated.

"Are we done now?" I snapped. Everyone looked at me, "Sage and I have already explained everything. There's nothing to really add."

Sydney stared at me with concentrated emerald eyes, "_We haven't explained telepathy situation yet_."

I stared back at her, "_Do we have to? Can't we tell them later? It's not even that important!"_

Everyone was looking back and forth between Sage and I, thinking that we were having a silent conversation with our eyes. When really we are having a telepathic conversation.

She just glared at me, "_No. We are explaining everything now. No more secrets! You haven't even explained anything! You're the one who is informing them about the telepathy."_

I sighed. She's right, I haven't even said one thing yet! If anything, Sage is the one who should be annoyed. Yet, she's the one who still stays composed after explaining everything, "_You're right. Damn, I'm sorry Sage. I should be helping you. You have it just as bad as I do."_

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "_It's okay Adrian. Just explain the telepathy thing to everyone. Angeline is driving me crazy!"_

I scoffed and everyone looked at me again, "_You have no idea what crazy is, Sage." _

She rolled her eyes at me which caused me to smirk.

"Okay can someone freaking explain to me what is happening right now?" Angeline demanded.

"Yeah, I'm just as confused as you are," Eddie agreed with Angeline.

"They're using telepathy." Everyone looked at Jailbait, waiting for her to add more information, "And I can't see through Adrian's mind anymore... I can see through Sydney's."

"What!" both Sage and I exclaimed at the same time. I don't really know whether I should be happy or sad about it. I'm happy that she can't read my mind, but then I don't want her to read Sage's either.

I looked at Sage and she had worry creases on her forehead. I put my hand on her knee to comfort her. She looked at me with pleading eyes, _"Please explain the_ _telepathy_."

"The magic spell gave Sage and I telepathy," I put in, "And yes, Angeline, it means that we can talk through our minds." She rolled her eyes.

"Psh. I knew what that was."

"No you didn't... you're lying," Sydney informed.

"And how do you know if I am or not, Adr- I mean- Sydney?"

"I-I can read your a-aura," Sydney stuttered.

_What the fuck?_ _There's so much we don't know about. _I looked at her with questioning eyes. She looked back at me and confirmed that she also can use Spirit.

_Shit...maybe she is crazy..._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Thank you to those who review/favorite/follow! I love ya'll so much! You have no idea how much your support means to me! Reading reviews is like opening presents on Christmas Day!:)


End file.
